War and Wardrobe
dropped by the near in .| next = | }} Note about starting the Quest Kill the (level 30^^^) to get the brooch to start quest. Only 1 character may loot the brooch, and the HQ is not shareable, so you will have to kill the Oracle multiple times to start the quest for everyone in your group (respawn is 10 minutes). Prerequisites *Must have access to the basement in from access quest. *In order to get step 8, you need to be able to speak the Orcish language. *You need on you for last part of Step 2 Steps #Speak to in . #Travel to under Qeynos and do the following: ##Enter by clicking on the statue in the alcove. ##*If you want to or need to, you can buy language primers (Guktan & Koada'Dal only) from the bartender while you're there. ##Click one of the tables in the front room to get a King's Court Ace. ##Speak to Fippy and give him the ace. After more dialog and paying , he will give you a clue. #Travel to Nektropos Castle and do the following: ##Go to Lord Everling's bedroom then down into the basement. ##*'Note:' When facing the door to Lord Everling's bedroom from the outside, only the left-hand door is clickable. ##*Lord Everling's (stately) Bedroom is located at ##You will find the next clue in a harvestable on some crates in the basement at . ##Inspect the note in your inventory. #Travel to and do the following: #*Kill (33^^^) and three linked 33^ in the Little Neriak area . Loot his key. Harvest Zannas K'Val's Chest to receive three notes: , , and . #*Examine the notes in your inventory. #Travel to in the and do the following: ##One of the chess tiles has a harvestable loose stone. is found on track and harvest-able as of 2019. Collecting it will trigger a trap, spawning four linked 34^ . If you looted the key from Zannas of the Arm (previous step), it will deactivate the trap and they won't spawn. You will always receive regardless of if you kill the triggered guardians or not. ##Inspect the note in your inventory. #Travel to and do the following: ##Kill any aqua goblins until you receive gem. The Runts do not give updates. Kill the goblins on the islands in the bay. ##Inspect the gem in inventory. See here for more information #Travel to the east of in and do the following: ##There are three mine openings, enter the rightmost mine at . ##Speak to a . You must be able to speak Orcish to communicate with to him. He wants the cleric helms from four to prove you are not a Crushbone spy. #Enter . Slay four on the second floor in the to obtain the cleric helms. Most of the other mobs in the room are place holders for the clerics of Hate. Clerics can also be found in and at the Royal Guardpost . The do not work. You may have to clear the room a couple times to get all four to spawn. #Return to the . #Enter and enter the instanced zone . ##Hail (not a quest update but keeps the storyline moving). ##Slay every you encounter: they carry keys that unlock doors to allow further progress. ##*The first sentry at is at . He dropped a key that unlocked the first door, which is at . ##*Once you go through this door, there is a sentry in the corner at . He dropped the key to get through the second door at . ##Go through the secret door at . ##Slay (35^^^) for quest completion . Rewards *Robe of the Oracle * Category:The D'Vinnian Throne Quests